Family
by Lian4
Summary: Teresa comes to live at the station in the light of new information about her family.
1. Chapter 1

Kid moved his hat between his hands. It seemed like so long ago the riders had been to this orphanage. Ike was alive then and they were still a family.

The sister came back into the room with a young girl who was about 13.

"Teresa?" Kid asked.

"Yes" she answered "Do I know you?"

"I'm your sister's husband we met a long time ago. I've come to take you home."

"Home" she whispered.

"Where's Jeremiah?" Kid asked the Nun.

"He left when the war started. He joined the northern army."

"Did he write?"

"No just this." She said pulling a letter out of a drawer.

Kid took it from her, questions in his eyes.

"To whom it may concern:

Jeremiah McCloud was killed in action at Bull Run, he fought valiantly and honorably for the American army. We extend our deepest condolences for your loss.

Sincerely,

Abraham Lincoln"

Letters like these were rare, reserved only for those who showed extreme bravery and saved lives. Lou would have been proud to receive this letter.

"Teresa."

"Jeremiah's dead, I know." She choked.

"I think you should keep this letter and hold it close to your heart."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Come on." He said gently guiding her out the door. "Let's go home."

They rode silently for a long time.

"Kid." She said.

He looked down at her with gentle eyes.

"Why didn't Louise come with you?"

He sighed a deep and ragged sigh.

"Teresa, I don't know how to tell you this but Louise died from typhus about six months ago."

"Louise" Teresa choked.

Kid brought the buckboard to a halt and gathered the girl in his arms as she sobbed. He cried with her. It was the first time he felt anything in six months.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma put the rag doll named "Mumblepuss" on the gingham quilt covering the bed in what would be Teresa's room. She sighed deeply and sat down on the bed. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Lou, your brother and sister will be taken care of, I promise." She whispered.

She'd come back just after Lou's death. It was the first time they'd all come together since the war began. Jimmy had been gambling his way across the country and Cody had been working with the army. She remembered her boys standing around the grave, a family again for just a short time.

"Emma" Buck said coming into the room. "You okay."

"Yeah…yeah" she said smiling up at him. "Just remembering."

"I miss her too." He said putting an arm around her.

She put her head on his shoulder.

"Jimmy, Cody, and I've been talking. They're going to stay until the kids get settled."

"That's so sweet of all of you."

"Lou was our sister, we owe this to them."

"Rider comin!" came the familiar call through the window.

"That's them." Emma said.

Buck took her hand and led her downstairs.

As they pulled up to the porch of the large farmhouse Teresa saw unfamiliar yet familiar faces. She knew the people she was coming to from Louise's letters.

"Teresa." Kid said helping her from the buckboard. "This is Jimmy, Buck, Cody, Teaspoon, and Emma. You'll meet Emma's husband Sam later."

"Hello." She said shyly. "Can we go visit Louise?"

Kid looked at Emma and she nodded.

"Sure, come with me."

He led her behind the house and up the hill to a grassy knoll where two white crosses stood beneath the boughs of an ironwood tree. One read Louise McCloud and the second had the name Rachel Hunter on it.

"They died within days of each other." Kid murmured.

"How did they get typhus?"

"They helped a soldier that was passing through. He was sick and Rachel took him in."

"What about Louise?"

"She was weak from having the baby, it had been a terrible pregnancy for her. But she was so strong and brave." Kid said choking on his words. "Her body was so weak that the typhus took over and she died very quickly."

Kid wiped a tear away with his sleeve.

"Baby? I have a niece or nephew."

"A niece, Miriam Louise McCloud."

"That's our last name."

"I know, we decided to take Lou's name before the wedding because I didn't want anything to come down on my family from my father's name."

"Can we see her?"

"She's up at the house."

Teresa turned toward the marker with her sister's name. "I love you Louise."


End file.
